lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 687
Report #687 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Scourge/Wrath Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Feb 2012 Furies' Decision: We will implement Solutions 2 and 3. Problem: Scourge (and Celestialism's Wrath) are both a 10power set up attack that doesn't provide much use outside of the occasional arena duel. Ten power is a large amount to double thrall attacks for the next five times, which can deal out a maximum of 10 afflictions over the course of 40 seconds, afflictions that you are able to set up before hand, but which requires equilibrium (3.8seconds) to invest and change, while only being able to invest a maximum of 6 afflictions (for 3 dual-attacks), so effectively to get 10 different afflictions requires an investment change. The problem is the really high power cost for the low rewards, when investing vapors/shackles is by far the most effective thing to do with your thrall. The proposed changes are to allow Scourge/Wrath a useage outside of the arena, and outside of using it long before a fight and hoarding its attacks. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Reduce Scourge/Wrath's power from ten power down to five power. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Double Scourge/Wrath's attacks from 5 sets to 10 sets 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Reduce Harrow/Righteousness power cost from 3 to 1 Player Comments: ---on 2/15 @ 06:44 writes: I support either solution 1 and 2. And solution 3. Both guardian classes are extremely outclassed by new guardians and wiccans who can stack afflictions from ents naturally faster at less power cost. Celestines and Nihilists who have only one ent and is easily shut down by a wiccan nymph could use a look at by making the 10 power move more efficient by allowing it more attacks, or by reducing the power of a 5 double angel/demon attack ---on 2/15 @ 23:45 writes: I support 1. Solution 2 would be ok too though. I've always thought the cost for those skills was curiously high. ---on 2/20 @ 15:17 writes: Can you scourge/wrath before entering combat or is there a timer that wears off after so much time? I've seen scourge used by Fillin outside the arena quite often, so I'm not sure that's an accurate statement. ---on 2/22 @ 12:22 writes: I would be happy with either solution 1 or 2 here. Solution 1 would be preferable as there would be little change made, though would still provide a level of buff, so to speak. Solution 2 would fundamentally change the nature of a Nihilists offense, in my opinion. Whether this would be a good or bad thing would remain to be seen. Solution 3 is just a simple no from me. Why not just change the purpose of these two skills? ---on 2/23 @ 16:09 writes: Solution 1 ---on 2/25 @ 04:04 writes: @Sidd - Yes, you can scourge/wrath long before entering combat, but that is the idea of this report. To give you an avenue besides doing it to hoard the attacks, to actually do it within the middle of combat. 10 power is a lot to recover from in the middle of a battle where you can only get a maximum of 10 afflictions, by the time the attacks are done you haven't even gotten enough power to do any other power move on top of it. In my opinion 5 power is still steep but the Nihilist/Celestine will have a chance to do a Wrack/Absolve before the attacks are finished, if they did it within the middle of combat. Once you have used up your 5 attacks, thats it, you have to re-invest your demon with shackles/vapors, because there is no way you will scourge/wrath twice, while fighting. This idea is to give the Nihilist/Celestine other options besides shackles/vapors after their 5 sets are up. ---on 2/25 @ 04:15 writes: @Draylor: I can agree to solution 2 changing the way Nihilists work, but how is Solution 3 a simple no for you? With hexes, you can give two afflictions that are actually hidden for 2 power, whereas with demon/angel, for 3 power you give 2 somewhat hidden afflictions, even though most people know what to do when they see the proper Demon/Angel attack line. You can also draw 4 hexes and whammy twice within 8 seconds before your thrall ever gets an attack off, getting off 4 active-hidden afflictions in time for 4 power, as opposed to 2 passive-somewhat hidden afflictions over 8 seconds for 3 power. Giving shackles/vapors for no power and being able to save that power for other more useful abilities will in most cases be more useful then the 2 afflictions you will give for 3 power from harrow/righteousness. ---on 2/26 @ 16:40 writes: Solution 1 sounds good to me